Amanda Young
Amanda Young, auch bekannt als''' Mandy', ist ein fiktiver Charakter aus dem ''Saw-Franchise sowie der zweite Hauptantagonist in Saw III. Sie wurde von Shawnee Smith verkörpert. Biographie Früheres Leben Über Amanda Youngs frühes Leben ist nichts bekannt. Sie war teilweise an einem Drogenverbrechen beteiligt, weshalb sie von dem korrupten Detective Eric Matthews untersucht wurde. Obwohl sie unschuldig war, fälschte Eric die Beweise gegen sie und veranlasste sie deshalb, wegen Drogenbesitzes verurteilt zu werden. Während ihrer Zeit im Gefängnis wurde sie süchtig nach Heroin. (Saw II) Als Amanda schließlich freigelassen wurde, wurde sie eine Patientin in der Homeward Bound Clinic, einer von Jill Tuck geführten Entzugsklinik für Drogenabhängige, wo sie mit einem anderen Patienten, Cecil Adams, Bekanntschaft schloss und sich bald mit ihm anfreundete. Jill versuchte ihr Bestes, Amanda zu helfen, ihre Sucht zu überwinden, und lud sie zu einer Party ein, die von William Easton, Manager der Umbrella-Krankenversicherung, gesponsert wurde. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen gab sie schließlich Amanda auf und dachte, dass sie eine "verlorene Seele" sei. Eines Nachts hatte sie extreme Entzugssymptome und überzeugte ihren guten Freund Cecil, die Klinik zu rauben und die Methadonvorräte zu stehlen. Sie fuhren in die Klinik und versteckten sich in einer Ecke, während sie darauf warteten, dass die letzten Patienten gingen. Als Jill die einzige noch lebende Person war, hatte Cecil plötzlich Bedenken und versuchte Amanda davon abzuhalten, sie auszurauben. Sie drängte ihn jedoch noch weiter und überzeugte ihn schließlich. Als Jill gehen wollte, klopfte Cecil an die Sicherheitstür am Eingang und behauptete, er hätte seine Jacke im Wartezimmer vergessen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern ging Jill schließlich zurück und holte ihm seine Jacke. Als sie das tat, stieß Cecil sie zurück und bedrohte sie mit einem Messer, wodurch sie gezwungen wurde, die Tür zur Klinik zu öffnen. Nachdem sie seiner Anweisung Folge geleistet hatte, sagte Cecil ihr, sie solle zurücktreten. Er stahl schnell die Medikamente und rannte dann zurück. Dabei knallte er versehentlich einen Türknauf in Jills Bauch, die zu dieser Zeit in ihrem siebten Schwangerschaftsmonat war. Als sie das Blut an ihrem Rock sah, sank sie zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Cecil versuchte sie zu beruhigen und fragte sie, was passiert sei. Als er jedoch merkte, was er getan hatte, floh er schnell und ließ Amanda zurück. Schockiert von dem Unfall, geriet Amanda in Panik und kehrte in ihr Versteck zurück. (Saw VI) Test Einige Zeit später wurde Amanda von dem Serienmörder entführt, der der Öffentlichkeit als Jigsaw bekannt war, der Ex-Ehemann von Jill Tuck und Vater ihres ungeborenen Sohnes Gideon war. Als sie aufwachte, fand sie sich auf einen Stuhl geschnallt und hatte ein metallisches Gerät auf ihren Kopf gelegt. Sie geriet sofort in Panik und versuchte, sich vom Stuhl zu lösen, stoppte jedoch, als sich neben ihr ein Fernseher einschaltete. Eine mechanische Bauchrednerpuppe erschien auf dem Bildschirm und sagte ihr, dass das Gerät auf ihrem Kopf in ihren Ober- und Unterkiefer eingehakt sei und ihren Kopf auseinander reißen würde, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, sich innerhalb von 60 Sekunden zu befreien. Es enthüllte auch, dass der einzige Schlüssel im Magen ihres angeblich toten Zellengenossen war. Als der Fernseher ausging, geriet Amanda erneut in Panik. Nachdem sie sich um eine unbekannte Zeit gekämpft hatte, gelang es Amanda, ihre Arme von ihren Fesseln zu befreien und sie erhob sich vom Stuhl. Als sie das tat, wurde ein Stift aus dem Gerät auf ihrem Kopf gezogen, was den Timer ihrer Falle begann. Amanda sah den scheinbar leblosen Körper von Donnie Greco, der ein Fragezeichen über seinen Bauch gemalt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns nahm Amanda ein Messer in der Nähe und begann, auf Donnie zu stoßen, der nur gelähmt und nicht wirklich tot war. Amanda suchte in seinem Magen nach dem Schlüssel und schaffte es schließlich, nur wenige Augenblicke bevor die Falle aktiviert wurde, freizukommen, was sie zur ersten bekannten Person machte, die Jigsaws Spiele überlebt hatte. Entsetzt über diese Ereignisse begann Amanda zu weinen, als sich die mechanische Marionette langsam auf einem Dreirad näherte. Er beglückwünschte sie zu ihrem Überleben und sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt ihr Leben zu schätzen wusste. In Panik floh Amanda und fand schließlich einen Ausweg aus dem Gebäude. (Saw, III) In anderen Medien Saw: Rebirth Amanda Young erschien in dem Zeichentrickfilm Saw: Rebirth, der als Prequel zu den ersten drei Filmen diente. Als John Kramer ins Krankenhaus kam, um zu erfahren, dass er an Krebs im Endstadium litt, ging er durch das Krankenhaus und stieß auf Amanda, die ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, nachdem sie aufgrund einer Überdosis Heroin beinahe gestorben war. Als John Jigsaw wurde und seine Arbeit begann, beobachtete er die Patienten, die er im Krankenhaus getroffen hatte, einschließlich Amanda. Personalität Bevor sie zu John Kramers Komplizin und Lehrling wurde, war Amanda eine eher egoistische Frau, die sich nur darum kümmerte, ihre Drogenabhängigkeit so anzuheizen, dass sie es vernachlässigte und sich sogar prostituierte, um einen Schuss zu bekommen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie fast keine Skrupel, als sie Cecil überzeugte, Jills Klinik zu rauben, obwohl diese alles versucht hatte, um ihnen zu helfen. Darüber hinaus war Amanda emotional instabil und konnte daher nicht richtig mit Stress umgehen, was dazu führte, dass sie selbstverletzende Tendenzen entwickelte. Doch nachdem Amanda ihr Spiel überlebt hatte und ein Lehrling von John Kramer wurde, änderte sich ihr Leben drastisch. Sie änderte ihre äußere Erscheinung, indem sie sich weniger frech und unaufdringlicher kleidete und auch ihre Sucht nach Heroin überwand. Da John die erste Person in ihrem Leben war, mit der sie sich wirklich identifizieren konnte, wurde sie schnell geistig abhängig von ihm und sah ihn sowohl als Lehrer als auch als Vater. Trotzdem konnte sie dem Stress nicht widerstehen, ihn bei seiner selbst auferlegten Aufgabe zu unterstützen, Menschen zu testen, und begann daher, an seinen Methoden zu zweifeln, die sie dazu veranlassten, zu ihren selbstverletzenden Tendenzen zurückzukehren. Dieser Stress verschlechterte sowohl ihre psychische Instabilität als auch ihre Skrupellosigkeit, was schließlich dazu führte, dass sie ihre Versuchspersonen absichtlich ermordete, anstatt ihnen eine Überlebenschance zu geben. Ihre Abhängigkeit von John ließ sie auch eifersüchtig auf alle anderen reagieren, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Dies zeigte sich an ihrer Abneigung gegen Mark Hoffman und Dr. Lynn Denlon, die sich bald in offenen Hass verwandelte. Gegenüber anderen handelte sie äußerst arrogant und versuchte, sie zu erschrecken. Außerdem zeigte sie regelmäßig ein impulsives und körperlich aggressives Verhalten, wenn jemand ihren Zorn auslöste. Aufgrund dieses Verhaltens kann angenommen werden, dass Amanda nicht nur unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom, sondern auch unter einer Borderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet. Hinter den Kulissen Charakterisierung Einige der Filmcrew hinter der Saw-Filmreihe haben sich zu dem Ausmaß geäußert, in dem Amanda als einer der wichtigsten des Franchise angesehen wurde. Marcus Dunstan hat erklärt, dass "Shawnee Smiths Charakter Amanda einen gewaltigen lebensfähigen, emotionalen Faden in den Erzählungen darstellt." Patrick Melton sagte außerdem, dass "Ich denke, wir hätten die Geschichte von Hoffman und John Kramer ohne Amanda nicht effektiv erzählen können." Kevin Greutert erzählt: "Sie Smith hat großartige Arbeit geleistet und ist Amandas so ein besonderer Aspekt der Jigsaw-Figur, mit der Tatsache, dass er diese zärtlichen Gefühle für diese Verrückte hatte." Durch Interviews mit Shawnee Smith wurde aufgedeckt, dass Amandas Entwicklung zu der Mörderin, die sie war, am Ende auf eine schreckliche Kindheit zurückzuführen war. Eine Szene in Saw III untersucht Amandas selbstverletzende Tendenzen und zeigt, wie sie sich die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels ritzt. Diese Szene war ursprünglich nicht im Drehbuch und stattdessen gab es eine kurze Szene, in der Amanda eine Rasierklinge drückt (die später durch eine Szene von Amanda ersetzt wurde, die einen Lederschneider zusammendrückt), was nur auf Amanda Selbstverletzung hindeutet. Vor den Dreharbeiten hatte Smith "A Bright Red Scream" gelesen, ein Buch, das erklärt, warum man sich selbst verletzte. Es war Smith, die darauf bestand, dass eine Selbstverletzungsszene gefilmt und in den Film aufgenommen werden sollte, in der Überzeugung, dass es notwendig sei, Amandas Tendenzen zur Charaktertiefe zu zeigen. Amanda zeigte Anzeichen von Schuld und Reue in ihren Handlungen, als sie einen Albtraum von einem ihrer Opfer in einer gelöschten Szene im Director's Cut von Saw III hatte. In ihrem Traum wurde sie von Adam für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte, konfrontiert. Das enthüllte damit den emotionalen Aufruhr, den ihr Charakter zeigte. Jake Huntley schrieb über die Komplexität von Amandas Charakter im Irish Journal of Gothic and Horror Studies. Huntley merkte an, dass, obwohl Amanda sich von dem Jigsaw Killer deutlich unterscheidet, ihre Zuneigung zu ihm und ihr Verlangen, wie er zu sein, von zentraler Bedeutung für ihren Geisteszustand sind. Huntley weist weiter darauf hin, dass das größte Dilemma, mit dem Amandas Charakter konfrontiert war, dass sie im ersten Film ihr Selbstwertgefühl durch den Kieferspalter-Test verlor. Dies ist durch ihren Anspruch gekennzeichnet, "wiedergeboren" zu sein und ihr neurotisches Verlangen, jemand anderes als sie selbst zu sein, zu symbolisieren. Der Betrachter wird mit einer Figur konfrontiert, die sich mit dem Versuch auseinandersetzt, ihre eigene Identität zu verstehen, während sie gleichzeitig versucht, Jigsaws Eigenschaften nachzueifern, während sie sich gleichzeitig von ihm unterscheidet. Es wird von Huntley behauptet, dass es diese Zwangslage war, die Amandas allmählichen emotionalen Zusammenbruch verursachte. Die Schauspielerin Shawnee Smith sprach über ihren Charakter und sagte, dass sie Amanda zwar nicht vollständig mit ihrer selbst identifizieren konnte, aber trotzdem in der Lage war, einige von Amandas Eigenschaften als bewundernswert zu empfinden. Smith sagte: "Wenn du Amanda zum ersten Mal triffst, ist sie ganz unten, sie kann nicht tiefer gehen und es ist eine Kombination davon und nichts mehr zu verlieren und jemanden zu finden, den du lieben und opfern kannst. Offensichtlich ist sie tragisch , aber 95 Prozent von ihr waren in der Lage, die Kraft zu entwickeln, einem anderen Menschen zu dienen und zu opfern. Das ist selten und es braucht Kraft, Mut, Übung, Fleiß und Furchtlosigkeit, um das aufzubauen. " Smith sagte auch, dass sie versuchte, den Menschen in Amanda zu finden, und versuchte, sie nicht nur in einen "Super-Killer" zu verwandeln. Smith bemerkte von Amandas Beziehung zu Jigsaw, dass es nicht so sehr eine Lehrlingsbeziehung sei, sondern dass sie es als "wahre Freundschaft und echte Partnerschaft" ansehe. Kritik Ein Kritiker von The Flesh Farm, einer Horror-Rezensionsseite, behauptete: "Ich fand Amanda den gruseligsten Teil des Films, nicht weil Shawnee Smith mit der gruseligen Ernsthaftigkeit von Tobin Bell mithalten kann, sondern mit der bloßen Vorstellung ihrer Verwandlung. Obwohl Jigsaw körperlich nicht mächtig ist, hat er die Fähigkeit, seine verdrehte Weltanschauung in ehemals gesunden Menschen zu reproduzieren, einschließlich derer, die er "getestet" hat. Don Summer, ein Autor für Best-Horror-Movies.com, kommentierte, dass Shawnee Smith eine "fantastische Arbeit" in ihrer wiederkehrenden Rolle als Jigsaws "trusty sidekick" Amanda geleistet hat. Ein Filmkritiker für die Website Angel Fire stimmte zu, dass Tobin Bell und Shawnee Smith in ihren Rollen sehr gut abschnitten. Besonders zum dritten Film kommentierte er: "Während Bell's Jigsaw in Saw III eine Hauptrolle spielte, wird der größte Teil des Films von Shawnee Smith als Amanda mitgenommen", von der er glaubte, dass sie einen "interessanten und faszinierenden Charakter" habe. Er äußerte auch Bewunderung für die Art und Weise, in der Amanda als eine Nebenfigur im Originalfilm begann, nur um die Prominenz ihres Charakters sicher noch allmählich in den Fortsetzungen zu erhöhen. Er behauptete, "Du musst die Art lieben, wie ihr Charakter in der Serie von einem Opfer im ersten" Saw "-Film, einem trojanischen Pferd im zweiten Film und einem Hauptdarsteller im dritten Film erweitert wurde." Tobin Bell und Shawnee Smith wurden für den Spike TV Scream Award in der Kategorie "Most Vile Villain" für ihre Darstellungen von Jigsaw und Amanda in Saw III nominiert. Nach der Veröffentlichung von Saw III bestätigte der Filmkritiker David Medsker den ikonischen Status der Figur, indem er sie als "Aushängeschild für das Stockholm-Syndrom" bezeichnete. Es wurde daher vorgeschlagen, dass sie eine fiktive Ikone der Bedingung geworden ist. In einer von Scott Collura für IGN zusammengestellten Liste der Top-50-Bösewichte in der modernen Populärkultur mit dem Titel "Top 50 Chicks, die sich schlecht benehmen" wurde Amanda Young als Nummer zweiundvierzig eingestuft. Collura bemerkte, dass Amanda so schurkisch war, dass sie "einen Mörder wie Jigsaw wie einen guten Kerl aussehen ließ ..." Auf Tom Cullens Liste der Top 5 der bemerkenswertesten fiktiven Serienmörderinnen, wie sie auf Asylum zu finden sind, wurde Amanda als Nummer vier eingestuft. In einer Liste von allen, die in seiner Liste aufgeführt sind, wäre Smiths Amanda die, die "am dringendsten psychiatrische Hilfe benötigte". Shawnee Smith wurde aufgrund ihrer Rollen in Horrorfilmen, vor allem ihrer Darstellung von Amanda in den Saw-Filmen, als "scream queen" anerkannt. Dies gipfelte in der Auswahl von Smith als Richter und Gastgeber für die Reality-Serie Scream Queens, in der Teilnehmer um Rollen in Saw VI und Saw 3D wetteiferten. Smiths Darstellung von Amanda in der Umgekehrten Bärenfalle wurde in Werbeplakaten für den ersten Film verwendet. Das gleiche Bild erscheint auch auf dem Soundtrack für den ersten Film. Eine Darstellung von Amanda in diesem Gerät wurde als Sammlerstatue von Hollywood Sammlerstücken veröffentlicht, was auf den ikonischen Status hinweist, den der Charakter erhalten hat. Wissenswertes * Leigh Whannell erklärte auf dem Kommentar zur DVD "Saw III: Director's Cut", dass Amanda als Kind von ihrem Vater vernachlässigt und misshandelt worden sei. Eine gelöschtes Gespräch aus dem Original-Skript für Saw III lässt Amanda John erzählen, dass ihr Vater sie stundenlang im Dunkeln eingesperrt hat. * In einer gelöschten Szene von Saw III lief Adam auf dem Weg von seiner Wohnung in Amanda und bat um ein Foto von ihr. * Während die Trennung von Männern und Frauen in amerikanischen Gefängnissen üblich ist, ist es immer noch möglich, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich, dass Amanda und Donnie Greco einst in derselben Strafanstalt inhaftiert waren, wie Johns Marionette ihn als Amandas "Zellengenossen" bezeichnete. Möglicherweise hat er sich aber gerade darauf bezogen, dass er sich während ihres Tests im selben Raum wie sie befand. * Der erste und einzige Film, in dem Amanda nicht erscheint, ist Jigsaw. * Obwohl viele Menschen Amanda als die erste Person erkennen, die jemals ein Jigsaw-Spiel überlebt hat, wird im achten Teil aufgedeckt, dass Logan Nelson tatsächlich der erste Überlebende ist, jedoch ist Amanda die erste Person, die erfolgreich ihr Spiel beendet hat. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Jigsaw-Komplizen Kategorie:Homeward Bound Clinic Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Test-Überlebende Kategorie:Testpersonen